Grifajes
Igarinoids, or Gɨrfiža or Grifajes, are a species of blue-skinned humanoids that dominate much of the Galaxy's demographics. Many of them were descendants of the races of their home planet of Gausari. Biology Igarinoids have blue skin. Igarinoids have four physical sexes instead of two (as in humans and many other sentient races): male, female, drone, and carer. Drones function as extra warriors, and carers function mainly as servants and substitute mothers: both drones and carers are mostly sterile. Igarins reproduce like humans do, but their babies hatch from clutches of eggs on a nest. Chocolate and soda are considered to be poisonous to Igarinoids, except for the mutated Kuelgons. Lineages and races Poreseai The most numerous of the Igarinoid races. They have indigo hair. * Zelarin Igarins (Igarin Empire, Galactic Community) * Dapiwelans (Free Igarin Alliance) Resparins The second most numerous of the Igarinoid races. They have red hair and hot tempers. * Resparin Pirates * Nandegakko * Chakravela Noskowis A number of them -- the Kuelgons -- developed mutations from their homeworld's polluted ecosystem and harnessed those mutations into abilities they use to their advantage. Commonly-used abilities include shapeshifting (the most basic), glowing skin, shooting fire from their hands, and invisibility. * Kuelgon (Konjor Supercorporation) * Kolliqren (Konjor Supercorporation) Pluranei They have dark hair. * Gedravas (Malendor Supercorporation and its rivals, also with Resparin mixed ancestry) * Monterjos (mixed Pluranei-Noskowi ancestry) ** Vovtarla Kerutei They have golden hair. Their Razanid descendants control mines on scores of desert planets. * Razanids Terminology * Igarin: girfa, grifa, gɨrfa * Nandegakkovian: grĩfa * Razanid: garva * Kuelgon: qrŷf, qorvo, sqon * Novantirna: gedrav, geřav, gedar, řan * Dapiwelan/Free Igarin: gofra Trivia * The Igarinoids, especially the Vovtarlans, were inspired by Yondu Udonta. ** The Igarin Empire was inspired by the Roman imperial cult (and its persecution of Christians), the Khorne armies of Chaos and the persecutions by the Imperium in Warhammer 40,000, the medieval Inquisitions, and the human sacrifices of the Aztecs. ** The Nandegakkovian people were inspired by the Octolings of Splatoon (red hair, fashion, octopuses, shooting, and the word "dera" for "very/much") and the Tau Empire of Warhammer 40,000 (technology and a warrior tradition). ** The Razanids were inspired by the Arabian Nights stories. ** The Kuelgons were inspired by the twisted characters of Snospis Eht, and the Chaos mutants of Warhammer 40,000. ** The Novantirna were inspired by Mattel's commercials, American pop culture and (also for the Free Igarins) futuristic technology in sci-fi works. * A non-Igarinoid is known in Igarin as a kleda, while a human (from two related languages used by their rival species) is known as a manu. ** Derisive names in the Igarin language for humans include mangul, goli, and ludak. * Igarins proudly refer themselves as the "blue people" or the "people of the sea". ** Humans are derisively known as "sandpeople", "claypeople", or "mudpeople" for their skin colours. * "Grifajes" should be pronounced as "GREE-fah-yes". See also * Igarin mythology * Resparin mythology * Kuelgon mythology * Novantirna mythology Category:Sentients Category:Species Category:Lists *